


Sweet Sacrifice

by redpineapple



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple
Summary: Very short drabbble. A little angsty, but nothing too dramatic. Set second movie.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Sacrifice

I really don't want to do this.

I know it's for the good of humanity, but I really don't want to do this.

L paced, shuffling up and down the length of the room. Pausing as he passed a knee height coffee table, he studied its offerings. The pale china circle with the sugary remains of his third afternoon snack and smudged spork. The discarded newspaper with Kira related headlines. Somebody's brick of a mobile phone.

And the Death Note.

All black with shiny leather cover and dramatic lettering.  
It shouldn't exist. Couldn't exist.  
Was sitting right there on the table.

Sighing, L picked it up. Slouching more than usual, he trudged over to the full size table in the middle of the room and located a thick four colour pen. Sitting down in one of the nicely padded chairs, he opened the cursed notebook to a random page.

I don't want to do this.

He clicked the pen to black –his favourite.

There is no other way . . .

He began to write, Kenichi . . .

. . . to win.

. . Matsuyama. Scheduled to die in less than a year, as of this day.

I really didn't want to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the second movie. Please forgive any in discrepancies between this and the movie, I haven't seen it in a while and can't remember everything.
> 
> I was listening to 'Sweet Sacrifice' when I had the idea, so I have Evanescence to thank for the idea and the title.
> 
> Also, I know that Kenichi Matsuyama is the actor, not L. But I don't know L's real name (was it ever released?) so I put the actor instead.
> 
> Disclaimer: Why would I write this if I owned Death Note?


End file.
